


Why Are You Yelling?

by Art_by_G



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, annoying landlords, did I mention some fluff?, sfw, sullen fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_by_G/pseuds/Art_by_G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson accidentally wakes Cullen from a nap with his big mouth. </p><p>Not like that!</p><p>Set in a modern-ish AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Yelling?

Cullen jolted awake, the movement far too sudden, and groaned into the pillow as the pain in his head and neck intensified. He opened his eyes, carefully turning his face away from the pillow and winced. It wasn't that the room was bright -- Samson always made sure to shut all the blinds in the bedroom when Cullen was plagued with a migraine. No, what had startled him from slumber and made him cringe was the sound of his lover's voice raised in anger just beyond the door. Cullen pulled himself out of bed slowly, but he still had to stop and hold onto something as a wave of dizziness had him swaying on his feet. Once he was sure he wasn't going to fall over he continued his trek to the door. 

He found Sam pacing back and forth in the living room, cell phone at his ear and a sour expression on his face. When he spoke Cullen could tell that he was trying to reign in his temper. He spoke in a hushed tone though his lip was curled in a snarl of contempt. Cullen could hear the sound of the other person on the line but could only make out that the person was female.

"All I'm saying is there's no way we can- hello? Hello!" Samson looked as though he was about to hurl the device across the room when noticed Cullen standing in the doorway to their bedroom. He sighed at the sight of the blond. Cullen looked terrible and of course he had to go and wake him with that shout a few moments back. 

"What's wrong?" Cullen asked as he stepped further into the living room. "Why were you yelling?"

Samson shook his head. "It's nothing. It's fine."

"You don't yell for 'nothing', Sam." Cullen insisted, also confirming that Samson had indeed woken Cullen from his nap. 

Samson sighed yet again. "I didn't mean ta' wake you. It ... it was Meredith.”

Now, it was Cullen’s turn to sigh as he made his way to the nearest chair and gingerly sat down. He rubbed at his temples as his head began throbbing anew. Samson speaking with Meredith even at a normal level was bad news. If the man was yelling, well, Cullen wasn’t exactly sure he wanted to know why. Or course that didn’t stop him from asking anyway. “And she had what to say, exactly?”

Samson looked away for a moment, stalling.

“Sam.”

“She’s raising our rent.” Samson muttered, bitterly. Just thinking about it again made his hackles raise.

Cullen, who had been leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees while watching his lover, jumped back to his feet with a loud, “WHAT?!” And immediately regretted that decision. His vision went blurry and he saw triple of everything before he felt himself going down. Lucky for him, Samson was quick on his feet and not far from Cullen when the dizziness hit. Sam caught the blond before he hit the floor and made that migraine worse by knocking his head off something on the way down. He helped Cullen back onto the old recliner he had previously occupied and knelt in front of him. Samson brought both hands up and placed his palms at Cullen’s neck just behind his jaw. Cullen instantly melted and groaned as Sam rubbed his thumbs in circles at the blond’s throbbing temples while the remaining digits worked their magic at the back of Cullen’s head and neck. Samson’s hands were like ice more often than not and that touch against his overheated skin was a pleasant relief. 

“Little better?” Sam murmured as he carefully touched his forehead to Cullen’s. He grinned when he received an incoherent mumble in answer. Samson felt awful for waking him up but, like Cullen, upon hearing of the rent increase his first response was to yell. Loudly. 

He swore the bitch had it out for him. Meredith seemed to actually like Cullen, but she definitely had no problem making the blond’s life hell while trying to get to Samson. If she had it her way he would have been out on his ass a year ago. They had one foot out the door as it was. Both men worked and though Cullen’s pay was a bit higher than Samson’s it still wasn’t enough. They made just enough to get by, barely, and now …

“Sam,” Cullen rasped and Sam looked up a bit so they were eye to eye. “We’ll figure something out. We always do.”

There he was sighing again. “I know, just-” Samson paused. “You know what? You’re right. We’ll figure it out. To hell with Meredith.”

“Indeed.” Cullen agreed

Samson released his hold on Cullen’s head, knees popping as he hoisted himself up from the floor. “Come on, Let’s get you back ta’ bed before you fall over again.” Cullen ‘hmm’ed’ in response and let Samson help him to his feet. After a brief stop in the kitchen to grab a cold bottle of water and another dose of meds for Cullen’s head, they retired to the bedroom. Samson lay on his back as Cullen settled himself beside his lover, his head resting on Samson’s chest, and an arm draped over him. Once Cullen was comfortable and began to fall back to sleep Samson turned his head a bit and placed a kiss on the top of the blond’s head. Feeling his own eyelids beginning to droop, Sam gently laced his fingers through Cullen’s curly hair. As he slowly drifted off into slumber the stress from the phone call floated away giving Samson a moment of peace. Meredith could wait, everything would work out, so long as he had Cullen by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/art-by-g


End file.
